Little Bits
by mackitten
Summary: The bits and pieces that aren't long enough to get their own separate files. They're all unrelated, of various pairings and ratings but mainly Remus&Sirius and all complete.
1. Vows

**Notes:** These are all unrelated little bits of fiction of various pairings and ratings that I had sitting on my harddrive and decided to upload for you. They're all stand-alone pieces, so please don't ask for sequels or anything like that. They're perfect in my mind just how they are. Hope you enjoy!

**Title**: Vows  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Pairing**: S/R, mentions of J/L

He hits the bathroom wall hard. It's the hit of reality he needs to convince him it's not a dream, that Sirius is actually pushed against him, that those are his kisses pressed down his neck.

"God.. I can't stop touching you," Sirius moans against him and Remus thinks wildly that he just might climax on Sirius' voice alone.

When he finally comes, Sirius is there telling him how much he's wanted him, how long he's been waiting.

Remus knows this is James and Lily's wedding, but at that moment it seems like they aren't the only ones saying vows.


	2. Visitor

**Title**: Visitor

**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Pairing**: R/S

"Sirius," Remus says with surprise as he opens the door. The last time they saw each other it was accompanied by shouting and threats and… Remus cringes even now.

"Look," Sirius says without greeting. Remus can tell he's trying to be casual but his hands are shaking. "The truth is, I miss you. I didn't mean to-"

"I know," Remus murmurs and it's forgiveness and understanding and all those things he couldn't give last time.

"If anything happened to you-"

"I know," Remus says again and leans in towards him, feeling the leather under his fingertips. "I love you too."


	3. Chocolate

**Title**: Chocolate  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Pairing**: R/S

James and Peter teased Remus about his love of chocolate; about how he hoarded it for a rainy day.

Remus didn't mind their teasing. He knew they wouldn't if they knew the divine ecstasy that was Sirius' tongue licking a trail of melted chocolate from nipple to navel and how good it felt to taste chocolate smeared on Sirius' waiting skin.

Remus doubted they'd tease him about his rainy day chocolate if they knew "rainy days" came on Hogsmeade weekends when Remus and Sirius "had homework". He doubted they'd laugh if they knew how that chocolate stain got on James' bed.


	4. Dare

**Title:** Dare  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Pairing**: Remus/James, hints of Sirius/James & Sirius/Remus

"It's a dare Lupin, do it," Sirius taunted him.

Remus squared his shoulders and kissed James for thirty seconds. At least, that's what Sirius told him. He lost count around seven when James opened his mouth a little. He imagined it was somewhere around ten when their tongues met, and caressed each other tentatively until twenty. Twenty-one to thirty were the best when James nibbled his bottom lip and he could have, might have, shouldn't have moaned.

"Thirty."

Sirius was smirking at him like a cat with the canary. Then Remus knew immediately where Sirius had learned to kiss. James.


	5. Marked

**Title:** Marked  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Pairing**: Remus/Sirius

"Sirius!" Remus gasped as his body was thrown against the stone corridor.

"I've seen the way he's watching you," Sirius hissed. He held Remus' wrists above his head with a spell and undid his pants .

"He's not-"

Remus didn't finish because Sirius' hands were roughly handling him just how he liked it, leaving him begging.

"He's not-" he tried again, but this time he didn't finish because black eyes were peering at him from beyond the corridor, watching him as he came, helpless under Sirius' hands.

"He is," Sirius growled and he bit down, clearly marking Remus as '_mine'._


	6. Unplottable

**Title:** Unplottable  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Pairing**: Remus/Sirius

"Here?" Remus asked, looking down at a perfect spot of green grass.

"A little further," Sirius murmured.

Remus glanced sideways at him. "What's wrong with here?"

"Just a little further."

"Fine."

They had walked no more than two minutes when Sirius decided that _this_ would be the perfect place for the picnic.

"Do you have the map?" Remus asked suddenly.

"James has it."

"We're off it, aren't we?"

Sirius flushed a little. "Didn't want them knowing our business."

"And what exactly is our business?"

Sirius didn't reply, but kissed him and proceeded to show him exactly what their business was.


	7. Empty and Raw

**Title:** Empty & Raw  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count**: 200   
**Pairing**: Remus/Sirius

He didn't know if it was because Sirius needed some – _any_ – control in his life, or if it was because Remus' own life was so empty he was willing to take any form of completeness he could get, but ever since they had moved into 12 Grimmauld, their love making had become less a ritual of love and more an exorcism of hate, despair, and everything that made them retreat into themselves in the daylight.

It was always the same. Sirius would come to him at night and Remus would lie and let him take what he needed, what they both needed. Afterwards they curled back inside themselves as empty as before. Together, but still alone.

They made love slowly one night, an act of compassion and raw emotion. Remus could feel Sirius' helplessness and hurt seeping out just under the surface onto his skin. He was surprised to find tears on both their faces as they clung to each other afterwards.

It only happened once and they never spoke of it. Somehow confronting Sirius' anger was easier than confronting the endless vortex of emotions that spun just under the surface raw and bleeding, a wound that would never heal.


	8. Love is Blindness

Love is Blindness

Only one thought kept racing through his head:_ I should have known. _

It haunted him at all hours of the day and night, and slipped into his mind when he least expected it. Old coffee cups in the cupboard would prompt a flashback to Sirius sitting right _there_ at _that_ table, smiling at him and oh God… Why didn't he see right through those smiles? How could he have smiled back and poured him another cup? Where were the signs? 

He spent countless hours putting thoughts, memories, mementos into a mental inventory, scanning each one for traces of betrayal, for any signs of infidelity. Those times he was late and blamed the Order, should Remus have trusted him? Of course not, he thought now bitterly.

But love is blind. It is darkness and drowning in a deep well._ No one blames you,_ Dumbledore told him gently. _No one could have foreseen this. . . _

Remus disagreed silently. Maybe _they_ couldn't foresee this, but surely _he_ should have been able to. As close as he was with Sirius, one would have thought any visible signs or clues would have been picked up. Unless, of course, one was wilfully ignoring the signs; turning a blind eye, if you will. Love turned two blind eyes and saw what it wanted to see.

It saw Sirius really trying to make their relationship work, despite their schedules conflicting. It dismissed late nights and excused forgotten plans. Things were easier with blind trust. Things were easier when he could just hold on to something solid with both hands.

Now as he lay in bed with the darkness surrounding him, he stopped questioning, stopped analyzing. Sirius was a murderer, and no amount of questioning was going to change that. He closed his eyes and let acceptance come over him in waves. It was easier this way.


	9. Hot Chocolate

**Title:** Hot Chocolate  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing**: Remus/Sirius

Sirius often wondered if Remus knew exactly what he did to him. Those hazel eyes were innocent enough, but they burned into Sirius' core, making him shift a little in his seat. When Remus lowered his eyes slowly to his mug of hot chocolate and took a sip, Sirius could almost already taste the chocolate on his tongue. He licked his lips involuntarily, hungry eyes watching as Remus swallowed the hot liquid down. There was just a little chocolate smeared on his upper lip. Sirius' whole being itched to be the one to lick it off.

"No -" he said when Remus went for his napkin. Remus paused, glancing at him in confusion. "I - " Sirius tried before giving up and leaning in to lick away the chocolate from Remus' upper lip. He was about to lean back when suddenly there was a tongue on his bottom lip, and lips pressed against his. He opened his mouth and made a satisfied noise when Remus' tongue brushed against his. He did taste like chocolate.

Remus pulled away all too soon, Sirius felt. He wondered for the second time if Remus knew exactly what he was capable of; if he knew how hard that single kiss had made him. One glance at those amused hazel eyes told Sirius all he needed to know. Remus knew exactly what he was doing and he had no intention of stopping.


	10. Kings Cross Kiss

**Title:** Kings Cross Kiss  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing**: Remus/Sirius

'Thanks for dropping me off at the station,' Remus said, not quite meeting Sirius' eye.

'No problem. Can't wait until next year when we can apparate.'

'Yeah,' agreed Remus, shuffling his feet. He glanced up at Sirius and wondered if they should hug, if the mutual hand jobs they'd done over the past 10 days had just been Sirius getting off or something more. Something like what Remus wanted. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it, not quite knowing how to bridge the gap between him and Sirius which suddenly seemed so far away.

'So, I'll, uh, be seeing you,' Sirius said, his eyes flickering over to the stationary train that was scheduled to take Remus from London to his parents house in a few minutes.

'Yeah.' Remus couldn't quite ignore the dropping of his stomach as much as he'd like to. 'Bye.' He turned to leave but Sirius caught his sleeve and pulled him violently against him, their noses crashing into each other.

'Oh god I'm sorry,' Sirius whispered frantically and Remus opened his mouth to reply but Sirius lips were there and _oh_. The pain in his nose faded at once when faced with the contrast of Sirius' soft lips against his and Remus could barely process what was happening before Sirius pulled away, as quickly as he had pulled them together.

'Good god, I just kissed you at Kings Cross,' he said, a little deliriously, Remus thought.

'You did,' Remus affirmed, still dazed and wondering vaguely if he had a concussion.

'Fuck, your train is leaving!'

Remus spun around and sure enough, a shrill whistle blew indicating the trains departure.

'Write me?' Sirius said as Remus stumbled over his feet to pick up his luggage.

'Of course,' he replied with a grin before jogging to catch his train. His nose was positively throbbing but at that moment, he didn't give a damn.


	11. blood red Black seal

**Title:** blood red Black seal  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing: **Remus/Sirius

"Come on, you're going to freeze," Remus said gently as he approached Sirius from behind and tried to pull his arm back towards the castle. Who knew how long he had been standing out here, staring at the frozen lake. Remus hadn't even thought to look for him out here until he saw him on the map.

"No, I'm fine," Sirius muttered and went to pull his arm away. It was then that Remus noticed the small bit of paper in his hand.

"What's that?"

Sirius shrugged and pulled up his hood around his cold face as the snow started coming down.

Remus took the paper from him, and when Sirius didn't say anything, he read it silently.

"Wha- what are you going to do?" Remus asked quietly.

"I guess I'm staying here this Christmas," Sirius replied bitterly. Remus played with the note in his hand, running his cold fingers over the blood red Black seal.

"They won't take me back, now," Sirius said. "I should be happy, I've been trying to get away from them for years. I don't feel happy though, I feel…" he trailed off and Remus didn't try to substitute a word like he normally would. He didn't know how Sirius felt, how could he? It wasn't like _his_ parents had just disowned _him_.

"I – " Sirius started again, but his voice broke and he fell silent. From where he was standing slightly behind Sirius, Remus could see his shoulders shaking subtly. His eyes shifted back towards the castle. _Where was James?_ James was always better at dealing with these sort of Sirius emotional issues. Remus dropped the note on the ground and stepped in front of Sirius. He didn't meet his eyes but instead pulled him into a hug.

It was awkward at first, the unfamiliar warmth pressed against him. Sirius' breath came shakily as he cried silently and Remus patted his back tentatively. Patting turned into rubbing and the unfamiliar warmth became welcome until Sirius' breath came steady again and they pulled away.

They cleared their throats and Sirius dried his eyes with his palm under his hood.

"Ready to go back?" Remus asked, motioning towards the castle with his head.

Sirius nodded and they started to walk back towards the castle, but not before Sirius stepped on the note in the snow, causing the red seal to bleed further into the snow.

"Thanks," Sirius murmured, barely audible as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Remus felt a warmth spread through him like the warm of Sirius' body against his.

"Any time," he said with a small smile, "Any time."


	12. Piles

**Title**: Piles  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing**: S/R

Remus liked piles. He liked seeing them scattered about the room, it made him feel productive. Surely many piles was better than one? Doing many things was surely better than merely doing one.

Sirius liked concentrating on one thing at a time. He liked to sit down without any distractions and get to work on the task so he could finish it sooner and move on to bigger and better things.

Of course, both these methods had their advantages and disadvantages, and while Sirius taught Remus that while doing Charms it was best to concentrate on one element at a time, Remus taught Sirius that while making love it was best to have many fingers scattered about his body along with tongues and toes and teeth to accomplish many small shivers at one time cumulating in exhaustion.

Sirius started to agree that perhaps many piles wasn't so bad and that perhaps there was a sort of organization in being mildly disorganised. Remus smiled and secretly enjoyed the way that Sirius concentrated on one thing at a time, especially when that one thing was him.


	13. Taste of Regret

**Title**: Taste of Regret (title by KawaiiMegami86)  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing**: James/Remus

The problem with James, Remus reflected, was that he couldn't lie to him. He couldn't lie to him when he was seventeen and James asked him point-blank if he was gay and he couldn't lie to him now when James asked him if he'd ever thought about James in _that_ way.

He'd tried to avoid James' eyes but that had given him away.

"You have!" James exclaimed softly, incredulously.

"Can we talk about this later?" Remus asked uneasily. Now was James' tuxedo fitting. Now James looked so handsome that Remus had trouble looking away. Now they were alone in a large velvet curtained dressing room. Now James should be thinking of Lily, not him.

"We can't talk about it later. I'm getting _married_, Remus."

"Yes, I noticed," Remus replied dryly but inside he was trembling. What was James getting at?

"So I need to do this now before I lose my nerve."

"Do what?" Remus started to ask but James was coming closer and Remus' throat dried up.

James raised a hand to Remus' neck and ran his fingertips over Remus' jaw. He was so gentle. Remus had never thought he'd be so gentle.

"Is it okay if I…," James asked softly and Remus wanted to shake his head, wanted to push James away because it wasn't at all okay. Not even close. Instead he let out the breath he had been holding and leaned into James' touch and that was all James needed.

He closed his eyes a moment before James' lips brushed his. So gentle, his James. James sucked a little on Remus' lower lip before teasing his lips open with his tongue.

Every moral strand in his body was shouting no but a little voice in the back of his head told him he would never have James like this again and so he surrendered himself over to James' gentle caresses and soothing tongue.

James' hand was still running along his jaw while his other was brushing against the bare skin of his stomach under his shirt. Remus tried to keep his hands at his sides but they crept up and settled in James' tangled hair, the strands softer than Remus had ever imagined.

James kissed him slowly, passionately, like he had been waiting for this moment, like he wanted this as much as Remus did. At the very thought something inside Remus cracked a little and he thought he might break if James didn't stop soon. When James finally pulled away, tongue lingering for a moment, it tasted like regret on his lips. His hand fell away from Remus' stomach and the hand on his jaw slipped around to the back of his neck as James pulled him in for a tight embrace.

"What are we going to do, Moony?" he murmured against Remus' ear. Remus ignored the obvious hardness against his thigh. If he didn't think about that he could give the right answer.

"You're going to marry Lily and I'm…" And there he trailed off because he had no idea what he was going to do.

"You're going to be fine," James answered for him.

Remus nodded and pulled out of the embrace. He slipped out the velvet curtains and left without looking back. If he didn't look back he was all right. As long as he didn't look back he could ignore the taste of regret still lingering on his tongue.


	14. So Careful

**Title**: So Careful  
**Word Count**: 100

**Rating: **PG  
**Pairing**: S/R

They were careful, so careful. They always bought separate tickets, separate drinks. Popcorn could be shared, but this was only because the tingle that came with a slight brush of the fingers was too great to pass up. When they entered the theatre, they were careful to sit _near_ the back. At the back was for couples and in this cinema, they weren't one.

They were careful at first but inevitably by the time the title appeared, Sirius' hand had crept onto Remus' leg and Remus' fingers had ended up entwined and there they would stay until the credits rolled.


	15. On the Train

Title: On the Train  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Sirius/Remus  
Rating: PG

Remus is on the train. He's on his way to Hogwarts for the first time in God knows how long and he _should_ be thinking of lesson plans, of students and dark arts but all he can think of is _him_. He knows that Sirius is imprinted on every single inch of that school: The corners where they kissed, the corridors where they met, the classrooms where they groped, the dormitory where they made love.. He knows soon enough he will be bombarded by SIRIUS in every corner of his surroundings so for now he closes his eyes and sleeps.


	16. The Space Between

Title: Space Between  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Sirius/Remus

In the space that has grown between them words are necessary. Words and phrases like, 'pass the salt' and 'you're late.' Words that were unnecessary only one month ago when they communicated with gestures; with eyes and hands. In the space between them, communication is impossible. It is trying to break a code without the key. When he looked at me just now, did he _look_ at me? Or was it the merest of glances, as those one gives to an acquaintance, to an enemy? Before there would have been no doubt, but _now_, doubts are all they have together.


	17. When Us Became You and I

title: When Us Became You and I  
pairing: R/S  
rated: PG-13  
summary: Remus didn't know when us became you and I...

Remus didn't know when it happened. When _us_ became _you and I_, when they first started sleeping together without _sleeping_ together (and then not even sleeping in the same room, let alone the same bed).

He couldn't pinpoint when he stopped owling to say he'd be late, or ceased to leave a note when he went out. He couldn't remember the last time they'd eaten together. No wait, he could. It was two and a half weeks ago, and only because he, Sirius, Peter and James had met for dinner. Even then, he had left early, claiming nausea.

He didn't know when smiles became tense and eyes became weary. And when did they stop kissing each other good morning? When did they stop kissing each other at all?

How did it happen that the one person who had been almost everything in your life not even a year ago, was now the one person who was outside it?

How did it happen that the one person you once couldn't wait to see had transformed into the one person you couldn't stand to even look at?


	18. Second Chance

Title: Second Chance  
**Words:** 100  
**Pairing:** Sirius/Remus.   
**Rating:** R

When they made love for the first time after Sirius' return from Azkaban, it was slow and fumbling as the two lovers got to know each other once again. They had changed, that much was undeniable. They were both older, thinner, less foolhardy than before.

But as much as things change, things stay the same. Remus still knew how to make him moan with abandon and Sirius could make him let go like no other.

When they made love it was bittersweet. It tasted of regret and loss. It tasted of relief and renewal. It felt like a second chance.


	19. Cigarette

**Title**: Cigarette  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing**: Remus/Sirius

Remus was sure he did it on purpose. The way he put the cigarette to his mouth, inhaled and then exhaled the smoke was too sensual to be subconscious. It shouldn't turn him on, he knew it, but seeing Sirius sucking his cigarette made Remus' mind immediately jump to other things and was he _licking_ his _lips_? Remus looked away into the night sky.

They were sitting outside Gryffindor tower on the ledge. It definitely fell under the Not Allowed section of Remus' prefect book but Remus never could say no to Sirius. In fact knowing they weren't supposed to be here, doing this was more of an incitement than a deterrent. He casually slid an arm across his lap as his cock gave an excited twitch.

"You okay?" Sirius asked him, tucking a strand of dark hair behind his ear. Remus' gaze followed his cigarette as it was raised once again to touch his lips.

"Yeah," Remus exhaled as Sirius did the same, the smooth line of smoke impossibly obscene in Remus' mind.

"You keep staring at me," Sirius said quietly.

"I – I was just looking at the sky," Remus disputed. Despite the truth in the statement, his cheeks burned. He knew he had been caught.

"Before that," Sirius said immediately. "You were staring at my cigarette. You want a fag?"

_Yes, but not the kind you mean_, Remus thought and felt dirty. "No," he replied. He didn't like to smoke, he just liked to watch. He watched and remembered for later after the lights in the dorm were out and they came in from the cold. Then he would replay this movement in his mind, the graceful suck and blow contortion of Sirius' cheeks and the way he closed his eyes a little when he inhaled.

"Don't look so serious," Sirius said suddenly and pushed him a little with one hand, his other carefully holding his cigarette.

Remus smiled a little and held back a pun. "We should go in," he said motioning towards the window with his head.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed and raised the cigarette to his lips one last time. This time Remus didn't care if he was staring, didn't care if the whole world knew he had a hard-on because right then, Sirius made a satisfied moan as he exhaled and Remus cock hardened even more in agreement. Remus climbed in through the window, not waiting for Sirius or looking back to see if he was following him.


	20. To The Last Syllable of Recorded Time

to the last syllable of recorded time (Regulus, gen)

Sometimes he feels like he doesn't exist, that he is just a shadow hovering in the darkness. Named after his great-uncle who died two years before he was even born, Regulus sometimes wonders if he's just a replacement, just an echo through time. He sees the way people don't look _at_ him but look _through_ him and he feels as though he has to touch anything, anyone, to prove that he's real. He will bite and claw and grasp for one shimmer of recognition in those pale grey eyes but it fades too soon like the afterglow and he sinks into the shadows once more.

Sometimes he wishes he didn't exist, that he could just fade to dust and blow away into the wind. She looks at him with such disdain that he has to turn away. She wants him to be like his brother even while she warns him against blood-traitors and threatens him with the still smouldering hole in the tapestry. He sees the way the professors compare him to Sirius in the tightness around their mouths when he answers a question incorrectly. He can almost read their thoughts… _Sirius would have known the answer._ He slouches into his seat a little further.

And then, suddenly he doesn't exist. There is no real way to prepare for the flash of green light, the milliseconds that drag on into hours as his pupils dilate and his heart quickens and his lungs breathe in a quick gasp of air as if this alone will sustain him for seven more flutters of his startled eyelids. He always thought it would feel like falling but it doesn't, it feels like floating. He is floating _away away away_ and he is no longer himself; he is an echo in time fading to dust. Fading but not disappearing. Not quite ready to be blown to the wind. Not quite ready to be forgotten. Resonating over time. An echo.


	21. Four of Seven Sins

Seven Sins

I wrote a collection of seven sins drabbles a little while back. Some, however, are not in agreement with the terms of service so you'll have to excuse me if I omit Wrath, Lust & Greed for those reasons. I do love the wrath one, but alas, . I'd rather not get kicked out ;) I may try to rewrite them with lower ratings, but for now here are four sins ;) All 100 words, various pairings & ratings including a few you haven't seen me write before (unless you've been lurking around my livejournal).

PRIDE – Draco/Neville - PG

At the National Quittich Cup, Neville catches his eye just outside the restroom and smiles – a secret smile, one between lovers.

"Who's that?" the brunette beside Draco asks, obviously repulsed.

"Never seen him before in my life," Draco says coolly and Neville understands. Even though Houses have stopped mattering long ago, one has pride.

When Draco corners him, his hands on either side of Neville's head and a lustful look in his eye, Neville hesitates slightly then pushes him away. He takes a certain satisfaction in the hurt evident on Draco's face before walking away. One has pride after all.

ENVY – James/Lily, implied James/Regulus - PG

He watches them sometimes in the hallways, he's a masochist that way. He watches the easy way in which James threads his fingers through her hair and the way she plays with the little curls against his neck, something Regulus _knows_ he hates but will somehow tolerate if it's her.

He watches and feels a dull pain not just in his chest but through his entire being. He finds himself wanting to _be_ her. She's not even a pureblood but if it made a difference he would give up his bloodline if James would look at him like that again.

SLOTH – Remus/Sirius – PG-13

"Come back to bed," Sirius says, his words muffled by the pillow.

"No, I can't," Remus replies, but Sirius can hear the regret.

"Come _on_, just be lazy for once."

"Just once?" Remus asks teasingly.

Sirius makes a general noise of agreement and smiles into the pillow as he feels the weight of the bed shift.

"You're a bad influence on me," Remus says before he kisses Sirius' bare back.

"Probably," Sirius says agreeably, "But I don't see you complaining."

"Think you could possibly muster up the energy for another round?"

"'M not _that _lazy," Sirius says and rolls over.

GLUTTONY – James/Remus - R

When James comes into the dorm, the last thing he expects to see is Remus Lupin lying on his bed covered in whipped cream so it's understandable that he gives a little gasp and even excusable if he gets hard.

"Sirius is in detention," he stammers.

"Well, this is going to melt if it doesn't get licked up soon," Remus says, glancing at James, "And there are parts I just can't reach."

"Wouldn't want to make a mess," James says before taking his first lick. It's only afterwards he remembers that Remus is the one who put Sirius in detention.


End file.
